


Beta Test

by nhpw



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7839718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhpw/pseuds/nhpw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha beta-tests a Gishwhes item on his fairly freckled - and unsuspecting - partner.</p>
<p>For the "Gishwhes-inspired Cockles" challenge: Item #94.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beta Test

**Author's Note:**

> Item #94: It's time to connect the freckles! Find a willing human that's a good freckle pallet and “connect” their real freckles to create a new freckle constellation. - Katrina McGarrah
> 
> Unlike Misha, I didn't beta. Any mistakes are mine. :)

When Misha saw the item suggestion, his first thought was that he couldn’t believe he hadn’t thought of that himself.

He was having a halfway lazy morning in his hotel on the Sunday morning of PittCon - halfway lazy because the man still snoring next to him needed to be awake and on the stage in a couple of hours.

They’d already woken to one alarm a half-hour prior, only to roll into each other with slow kisses and a lovemaking session that was quick but easy, no hard thrusts and only a few uttered curses. Jensen had fallen promptly back to sleep, but Misha, freshly sexed and fully happy, felt morning in his bones. He had propped himself up on a few overstuffed hotel pillows and started scrolling through his notes upon notes of Gishwhes preparations. 

These were Misha’s favorite mornings in any case, but the possibility of a Gishwhes beta test on top of it? He chuckled softly to himself and took a longer look at his partner.

Then he tapped out a message into the org software.  _ On it. Beta testing 7/10 _ .

He gave a long look at Jensen again, trying to decide where to start. When he looked back at his phone screen again, Vicki had already responded.  _ This item doesn’t need it _ .

He closed his phone, choosing for the moment to pretend he hadn’t seen her reply.

He needed a pen.

The bed shifted a bit under his weight, but he managed to negotiate himself over to his nightstand to grab a pen out of the drawer. He uncapped it and turned back to Jensen. 

In Jensen’s current position, curled up on his right side with his arms bent at the elbow to snuggle his pillow near his face, the best place for Misha to make his canvas would be Jensen’s left bicep.

It would also have the benefit of being easily covered by a shirt in the event that the ink didn’t easily wash off in the shower.

He started high, near Jensen’s shoulder, and traced together two darker freckles, connect-the-dot style with no particular plan in mind.

Jensen snorted and murmured something unintelligible, but otherwise stayed asleep.

Misha smiled fondly and ran an affectionate hand over his partner’s stubbled cheek before continuing. He traced a zig-zag, small but adorable. Then he moved a little to the right and picked another cluster of freckles, where he found he could trace a spiral.

He was considering coloring in that spiral when Jensen sleepily mumbled, “Mish, wha’re you doin ticklin’ m’ arm?” and rotated such that Misha lost his canvas.

“Gishing,” Misha responded, straight-faced and entirely caught up in finding a new place to trace. The sheet that had been covering Jensen from the chest shifted down to settle just below his hips.

Jensen propped himself up on his right forearm and gave Misha perhaps the most adorable sleepy-confused face he’d ever seen. “On me?”

“Mmmhmmm.” Misha picked a new starting freckle just south of Jensen’s left nipple and traced it to one closer to the sternum.

“But I don’t wanna be gished on.”

Misha just snorted and continued his efforts, linking up a third and fourth freckle.

“Misha.”

“Hmmm?”

He sounded a lot less Texas and a lot more awake as he said, “You’re fucking drawing on me.”

“You’re the most observant human I’ve ever met.” He considered his next stop carefully before drawing up his pen so that Jensen’s nipple was now encircled by a rudimentary but nonetheless recognizable heart.

With a nod of approval at his own handiwork, he disregarded the freckles and Jensen’s whining to pen a message.

“Why are you doing this to  _ me-e-e _ ?” Jensen flopped down on his back just as Misha finished and re-capped the pen. He stretched out one long arm to set it back on the nightstand, then ducked his head to suck briefly at the nipple, which had puckered under his ministrations.

“Because I love you. And I wanted to give you something to remember me by.” He looked up to meet Jensen’s eyes, smirking at the blatant skepticism on the other man’s face.

“If you drew dicks on my body, Mish, I swear--” Jensen bolted up and out of bed, and Misha chuckled as he flopped back onto the overstuffed pillows and waited.

Jensen was back at his side in less than a minute, looking sheepish as he bent to place a peck on Misha’s lips.

“You should give me more credit.”

“Maybe.” He sat down, taking Misha into his arms for a longer kiss. As they kissed, Jensen reached behind himself to the pen Misha had abandoned, popped the cap off with his thumb, and used his empty hand to search out a spot on Misha’s chest before pushing the older man onto his back.

“Hey-- you can’t do that!”

“Oh, I can’t?” Eyebrows raised in challenge in the long beat before Jensen started to trace.

“I don’t have any freckles there!”

“Shut up, I’m tattooing you.” He scrawled quickly, with less regard for connect-the-dot accuracy than Misha’d had, since there weren’t actually any dots to connect. “There. Now we match.” Jensen looked down at the drawing on his own chest to the twin he’d just left on Misha, and Misha repeated the action in reverse.

“Always with you,” Jensen growled, taking possession of Misha’s mouth once again and tossing the pen onto the floor. He took a moment to pull back and nuzzle their noses together and draw a breath

Misha had just enough time to murmur, “Always,” between kisses before his mouth was claimed once again.


End file.
